--Tiva love story--
by Tiva-NCISLove
Summary: When Tony McGee and Bishop are waiting for the new agents Tony starts to miss Ziva again, C.I.Ray coming to NCIS and being on his team wasnt about to help anything. A mystery phone call changes everything. McGee and bishop try and figure out who the mysterious caller was only later to find out it was someone they hadnt expected it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARATERS**

**About** 8 months after Ziva decided to stay in Israel to start a new life.

Special Agents McGee, DiNozzo, and Bishop were in the bullpen slowly falling asleep waiting for the new agents, well one new. Special Agent Barrett and former CIA agent Raymond Cruz were joining the team,0 because Director Vance said the team was short handed.

Special Agent DiNozzo was not happy with the new arrangements. He did not ever want to see E.J. ever again. As usual Tony looked over at the pictures of Ziva he had on his wall and computer monitor. The picture of her in Paris, a few from various crime scenes from over the long eight years they spent together at NCIS.

A moment later the elevator doors opened and in walked C. and E.J. All Tony could do was hope for a case as soon as possible as he could get out of the awkward situation. Not but five minutes into E.J. and C. sat down in the expanded squadroom, Tony's phone rang. He picked it up as fast as possible wishing to break free of the weird glances E.J. was giving him. 'Special Agent DiNozzo' Tony said. Worry struck over his face as he listened to the frantic voice on the other end of the line, 'I'll be there as soon as possible' Tony said as Gibbs was telling the team to gear up. 'Sorry boss be back ASAP', and with that he ran outside.

Sorry if there are some mistakes im on my tablet.I will put up probably 2 more today. This is my first story so im excited to write. Please review and give suggestions. I will try and make the others longer than this I just didnt want to give alot away.


	2. Mystery Solved

**DISCLAIMER**:** I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS**

Bishop ran over to McGee's desk. 'Hurry up.' She said. McGee glared at her. 'Sorry.' She squeaked. 'Okay,' McGee started, 'I found a number that called him every day, except for on the weekends, which matched his call log to...' E.J. cut him off 'Are you guys really looking into that call from earlier?' Bishop and McGee looked at each other 'Want to help?' McGee asked shyly. 'Absolutely.'

They continued looking into the dates that the calls came in trying to guess if it was a business person or if Tony had a new girlfriend. Each time they got closer to seeing who this mystery person was each of them more excited. Ray walked into the room and walked over to the group of snoopers, 'Still doing that, huh?' 'We were just trying to guess who it was first, we made it a game.' When they had enough of the game McGee and E.J. realized something.

' .GOD,' E.J. Said 'Her? He ran out for her? Why? I thought they were done, in fact I thought they never even started dating.' McGee said absentmindedly, 'Apparently they did.' Bishop and Ray just stood there waiting for an explanation. 'Ziva.' E.J. hissed. Bishop in shock ran over to Tony's desk and grabbed the picture of Ziva closest to her, 'This Ziva? The one I replaced?' She said confused 'Yeah,' McGee said looking at his screen again looking for the first text or call made between the two. 'They started dating really the day she disappeared in Israel, and have texted every day except for the weekends up until six months ago they stopped talking for a while.' 'Did they break-up?' The two knew agents said together. 'No, according to their texts Ziva wasn't feeling well lately and according to finances Tony bought a ticket to Tel Aviv that night and he stayed for the weekend. When he got back they texted for another week then Tony told Ziva he thought their texts and calls were being monitored so they stopped talking for a while.' With everyone in shock Gibbs walked in and asked for an update.

_Almost there_ Tony sent to Ziva on his way to the house she was born in and to the place where Tony found Ziva months ago.

_Can't wait to see you! We need to talk about something. Hurry. 3 _Ziva replied

'Ziva?' Tony called out. 'I'm in here Tony' Ziva called back from the living room. 'I missed you.' Tony said. 'You better have.' Ziva said playfully. Tony sat down and kissed the beautiful young lady sitting next to him. He looked down, smiled and kissed her balloon shaped belly in two different places. 'Sure it's two, Zi?' Tony asked with a really big smile on his face. 'Positive.' She said handing him the Ultrasound. Tony put his arm around Ziva and started to slowly rock back and forth.

Back at NCIs the team had just wrapped up the case and McGee, E.J., Bishop, and Ray were back in the Squad room along with Abby. 'So apparently even though they stopped texting, Tony flew out to Israel every weekend he could.' McGee finished. 'What's that for do you think?' Abby asked pointing at a cash withdraw for $3,000 from Tony's account. 'I don't know Abs. Maybe we should call them.' McGee suggested. 'I can call Ziva.' Abby said. 'I'll video call Tony, his laptop is on.'

_Hey, Abby _

_Hey, Ziva what's up?_

_Nothing really I am just kind of sitting here. What have you been up to?_

_Um, well nothing helping Gibbs and Bishop, Oh and E.J. and someone else joined our team._

_Who?_

_I don't want to tell you you'll have to call Tony or something._

Ziva pulled away from the phone unaware that Abby could still here her. 'Tony, who came to join the team?' 'Oh, Um, E.J. and C. .' Tony said nervously. Ziva heard Abby saying her name through the phone.

_Yes Abby_

_We're going to video call Tony's laptop. Okay? Bye. _Abby hung up without waiting for a response.

Tony and Ziva quickly sat on the couch with the laptop so they couldn't see Ziva's big belly. 'Hey guys,' Tony said only seeing McGee and Abby at the time,' how's it going?' 'Good' they both said. 'Hey Tony' Bishop said as she made her way behind Tony's desk with the other two. 'Hi Bishop.' Tony quickly told Ziva about the probie. 'Cheese puffs help you remember things?' Ziva said with a smile. 'Yep and they are so good, too.' They both giggled. The two girls were talking when there was a knock on Ziva's door. 'I'll get it' Tony said. 'Who is it?' 'PIZZA!' Tony yelled when he shut the door. 'Salad?' She asked. 'I'll make you one' 'Thank you' She said. All of them had a nice conversation with no interruptions from E.J. or Ray.

A few days later it was time for Tony to head back home. 'Come with me, please,' Tony begged,' I'm serious I want you to come and live with me and we could have our family there. Please Ziva.' Tony and Ziva had had this conversation every time it was time for Tony to leave, but now that Ziva only had three months left she gave in. 'Okay, fine.' Ziva surprised her boyfriend with the response. Tony through his bags down and ran inside to help Ziva pack the things she needed like, clothes, pictures, and special items.

**Please review I was told that Ray Cruz was arrested. I missed that episode so I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen thanks for the tip and I'll be sure to go watch it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

'Hey Boss… yeah I'm going to bring her in with me to see you can all see her, she really wants to see you guys…we'll be in in a hour…bye.'

Tony put his phone on the table next to the bed then turned over to face Ziva. For a while they looked at each other with smiling faces, as happy as they could possibly be. Tony kissed Ziva then got up carefully pulling her up with him. They got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to the Navy Yard to see the team.

Bubbling with excitement Ziva tried to hurry ahead of Tony, only to be pulled back so no one would see her before Abby. They didn't want to run into E.J. and Ray so they didn't stop to see Gibbs before Abby.

When they reached the lab Abby was showing McGee, Bishop and Gibbs her ballistic reports and the analysis on the finger prints they found. Tony quietly told Ziva to stay by the elevator until he told her to come in. 'Hey boss.' Everyone turned to see Tony walking in. Gibbs smiled a big smile at him then nodded. Tony took a deep breath and grabbed Abby's hand taking her to the elevator 'Where are we going?' 'Shhh, just try not to shriek.' And sure enough as soon as she saw her best friend she shrieked. 'You're here.' 'I'm here.' Ziva guided Abby back into her lab and say the rest of the team awkwardly hugging McGee and Gibbs. 'Zi, this is Ellie Bishop.' They started talking about how Agent Bishop liked it at NCIS and ended up talking about the big bump on Ziva's stomach. 'Only six months?' Bishop asked. 'I guess you get bigger when you have two little ones on the way. 'Congratulations Ziver.' Gibbs said giving her another hug.

Eventually, the couple had to go back upstairs and face E.J. and Ray. When they got to the bullpen no one was there so that made it easier. _Ring. Ring. '_Agent DiNozzo…Yes sir…we'll be up in a minute.' Tony hung up. 'Director Vance wants us in MTAC ASAP.' They headed into MTAC and realized why no one was downstairs working; they were in MTAC talking to Vance. Crap. They walked over to where E.J. and Ray were standing. 'What are you looking at C. ?' Tony said when he caught him looking at Ziva's stomach. 'Ziva, I want you to come back in about a year after you take long enough for maternity leave. I want you back on Gibbs' team.' 'Director, there are five people already on Gibbs' team not including Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Would there even be room?' Vance explained to Ziva that she was the one of the best agents he had had. 'I have already made room for you. If you look in the squad room there are seven desks and I want to give you yours back.' Ziva gladly agreed to come back to NCIS after maternity leave time.

While Tony was out on a coffee and dinner run for the team, since it looked like as if they were going to be pulling an all nighter, Ziva and Bishop got to know each other better and they laughed and talked like they'd known each other forever. While they talked Ziva went through the pictures of her Tony had. Pictures from crime scenes, from under cover missions. 'Hey, I need to go baby shopping tomorrow. Do you want to come? I'm sure Abby will be there.' 'Sounds like fun. I'm in.'

**Please review. I have had a lot of people tell me Ray got arrested and I know that now, I missed that episode so I'm just going to continue with the plot line I have set up. I also want to say thank you to everyone who has read my story I've had it up for only a few days and have had almost 700 views thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys first of all I'm going to skip the shopping because I had a nice long chapter about Ziva, Abby and Ellie shopping, BUT my brother decided it would be fun to delete it after I fell asleep at my desk. So Oh and when I'm on my tablet all of my writing will be in bold because my tablet is stuck in bold so yeah. I'm going to let you guys get to the chapter now bye bye. **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned NCIS. **

** The nursery was beautiful! The walls were blue on one side and pink on the other. Gibbs built the cribs, the dressers, the changing tables, and two small play tables with four chairs each. All of the girl twin's furniture was white with red and pink bows on it. All of the boy twin's furniture was white with footballs on it. The bed spreads matched the little drawings on their furniture, Ziva thought the room was absoloutly adorable. Later Gibbs was bringing Ziva a pink play mat that was Kelly's and Tony had already gone to get a blue one two put on the opposite side of the room. **

** Ziva,Abby and Ellie were going through the clothes that Abby picked out. 'This is SOOOO adorable' each of them said while picking up each piece of clothing. 'Abby,' Ziva started as she grabbed about 30 outfits, ' this is awesome.' She was holding up cheerleader outfits and football jerseys in all different colors and sizes. 'I knew you'd like it.' Abby exclaimed joyously. **

** Tony walked into one of the two guest rooms, where the ladies were going through the baby clothes. 'How's it going? He asked before giving Ziva a kiss. They all showed Tony their personal favorites. Tony was glad Ziva and Ellie got along really well. Tony told the lovely ladies in the room that they were going to have a baby shower in two days, and of course Abby and Ellie were excited tk be with their friend.**

**Sorry about it being really short I'm going to try and update again tonight but no promises. Ok so I need two girl names for a surprise later on and I want people to guess what the names will be for the babies. There is obviously one boy and one girl. I also want people to try and guess what the surprise is. Review and hurry I'm very anxious to write the surprise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so its almost two in the morning but I have a sore throat so I cant sleep. But anyways the surprise is coming in this chapter and I picked Dakota for one girls name because it was my sisters name and we'll call her Cote like my sister. The other girl is Sophia for no reason at all. Any way half way through I start writing in slant form I dont know how to spell it but its because my tab hates me so sorry if that does happen**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters not anything else. It's too early/late. **

** Tony and Ziva had been laying in be talking for about 30 minutes when Tony's phone rang. **

_Hello_

_Hi is this Anthony D DiNozzo? _

_Yes. Who is this? _

_Tonya Silverman from child services. We need you to come down to Bannock Hospitalimmediately. _

_I'll be there in 20 minutes. _

_'Who was that?' Ziva asked. 'Child services.' Tony answered putting on his coat. Ziva got up putting her shoes and coat on and followed Tony to the car. They got to the hospital in about 15 minutes.' I'm Tony DiNozzo.' 'Agent DiNozzo nice to meet you,' she paused when she saw a very pregnant Ziva behind him holding his hand, 'I can assure you this has nothing to do with your baby I just want you to meet someone.' Tony and Ziva followed the women into the waiting room and saw a little girl sitting alone . 'That is Dakota Daniels. She has been passed around through many foster homes. Her mother was just about to adopt her and take her back into custody, until she died an hour ago. Her mother is also your sister.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry last chapter was so short my five year old sister actually posted it after I went to sleep. I hope I surprised you guys I also want to keep getting guesses on the baby names but I'll shut up now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my characters.**

_Previously_

_'That is Dakota Daniels she has been passed around through any foster homes. Her mother was just about to adopt her and take her back into custody; until she died about an hour ago. Her mother is also your sister._

'That's not possible. I'm an only child.' Tony said. 'According to records your parents gave your sister, Sophia, up for adoption upon birth, and she was only 10 months younger than you so you wouldn't have remembered her.' Tony was in so much he did notice that Ziva went over to talk to Dakota.

_Hey_

_Hi_

_My name is Ziva. What's yours?_

_Dakota. You can call me Cote._

_That's a very pretty name._

_ Thanks._

Ziva could tell the girl wasn't that upset about her mother's death, but she figured it was because he hadn't known her mom for very long.

_How old are you Cote?_

_I'm 13._

_What grade are you in?_

_7__th__. I'd be in 8__th__ if I had an earlier birthday._

_Cool. Hey do you want me to see if you could stay with us tonight, instead of staying here._

_I'd love that! I wouldn't be staying here. I'd be going back to my foster home._

Ziva walked back over to her boyfriend and the Child service lady and asked if they could bring her home so she wouldn't have to go back to the foster home. 'I bet she'd love staying with you guys.' Tonya said, 'I can take her to get some clothes from the foster home and can bring her over in about an hour.' Ziva smiled at Tony and he was glad she wanted to help her.

**_1 Hour later_**

'I'll get it.' Tony said getting up to get the door. 'Hey, come in.' Cote and Tonya walked in and Cote immediately ran over to the couch, where Ziva was, and started talking to her. Tony talked to Tonya for about 20 minutes before she left. 'Zi,' Tony started, 'which room do you want her in?' Ziva looked at Cote for a minute before deciding, 'Let her pick.' She said with a smile.

**Ok so yeah I thought it would be cute to have an older one in the mix. Also go read Miss Suave's stories ****_Help_**** and****_ Healing_****. They are really good and her stories are where I brewed the idea of Tony's sister.**

**Review and keep on guessing.**


End file.
